ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FairyRaven
Here Welcome to our not-so-secret wiki! Get to work. :D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:Relikz page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omega natsu2 (talk) 20:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but (just so you know) Jason's Archives is a shitty name :P 20:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ok well here are some ideas *Behind the Scenes *The Raven *Nevermore *Actor Factor *Persona *Persona *insert word that rhymes* My favorite is Nevermore or The Raven :) 20:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Minerva Firstly, welcome! Glad you're here. =D Secondly, le bitch being sexy :3 Thirdly...I should go write my summaries... 22:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Those sound awesome! I like the way Raven's Haven sounds more, but Raven's Coven makes more sense due to their definitions, so I say go with Raven's Coven 22:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) raven's coven it is! 19:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ok here raven. I'm sorry, I was going to do an animation but I am really busy with school and I don't have time and making animations take long periods of time. I'll get you something for next month though. 22:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) glad you like it ^_^ 22:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Megaview Pick at least two characters!!! ;Enjoying the New Year? :A: ;What would you like for Shinji Takeuchi (the new character designer) to modify? :A: ;Tell me who is/was your biggest crush? :A: ;When was the last time you cried? :A: ;If Fairy Tail was a school-type manga, what role would you take on? :A: Example for last question: Leader of the Softball team. 00:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) -Ahem- ಠ_ಠ 13:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Arigatou~ Btw, did you see my polls? :3 16:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed you took out Megaview and made it Ravenview...you disgusting pig. ಠ_ಠ Hope bitch Minerva becomes an Aye-aye ಠ_ಠ 21:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were so girly. ( ._.) And... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sexy... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. No. ಠ_ಠ 22:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Community Game Night It's an idea Kuro and I had after he proposed more Cards Against Humanity amongst our users. The idea was that we would have our users play some games and we'd record them while simultaneously recording our commentaries in a "Let's Play" style fashion. We would sync the recordings to the gameplay, upload it to YouTube then back to the Wiki on a blog of sorts. We would post any kind of stats as well related to the game that you don't get from the screen (e.g, unique stats in games like League of Legends). We were hoping that we'd get some participation from a good number of users and make our Fridays more interesting since we no longer have the chapters on that day. Though the dates have yet to be set. Games confirmed so far are Pokemon Showdown (since mostly everyone can do Randoms), Cards Against Humanity (should be rather amusing to watch) and League of Legends (it's a MOBA and should be amusing due to its competitive style). League so far will be the biggest challenge in regards to recording since the screen recorder only sees what's on screen while the player has to keep their screen on themselves for the most part to focus (meaning we would have trouble seeing everyone else). Plus I think Kuro may not be able to work with us anymore due to his YouTube schedule. As such, I'm still looking for someone to help me out as a partner of sorts who's knowledgeable but not lazy. For being a participant in any game, a Skype account is not necessary but is strongly recommended. The community that watches it on the wiki can see it and hopefully will be interested in joining future games. Thanks. Friday isn't a set date, but an option. Take care.